Dream Team ( ? )
by AmaterasuAkari
Summary: It was a month after Seirin High won their first championship game. They beat the odds of reigning over, the oldest and strongest king, the emperor of creation, Rakuzan High. Seirin High school life couldn't be more satisfying. New members starting to take note of the next recruitment, the team members getting along better, and then... *Follow the story for more *
1. Chapter 1

**Writer: This work started out from a simple RP session with Destiny, a talented RP-er and a die-hard KnB fan (I think, I guess, _ugh, _DON'T GET MAD!)**

**So the story is ****abou-**

**Kise: OIOIOI WRITER-_CCHI_ YOU'RE GIVING OFF SPOILERS!**

**Aomine: I knew she's unable to have some fun. **

**Kuroko: Anyway, _minna-san_, please forget about the distraction above me, and enjoy the story *bows***

**Writer: *cries* _Hidoi..._**

* * *

It was a month after Seirin High won their first championship game. They beat the odds of reigning over, the oldest and strongest king, the emperor of creation, Rakuzan High. Seirin High school life couldn't be more satisfying. New members starting to take note of the next recruitment, the team members getting along better, and then,

"Alright, guys, it's time for our annual Winter Training Camp!"

The whole team was shocked by the sudden announcement by Aida Riko, the coach of their basketball team, "**HUH**?! There weren't any Winter Training Cam- _hmpf!_"

"Izuki, shut up. We're going to hold it as an annual event from now on." Hyuuga Junpei said.

"We're going to the mountains! Let's go!"

* * *

"Ah man isn't this the same place we went last year? And didn't bakagami and his team show up too?" Aomine groaned while looking at the team manager.

"Dai-chan, don't be so rude! And if they so show up again it just means we can train with them and have practices matches! So, behave!" The pink head finished while sticking her tongue out at him, her cheeks puffed out. She takes the 'book' Aomine has been reading and ran away.

"Satsuki, you're annoying me, go away. And don't take my Horikita Mai-chan's photo book away!"

Momoi ran off with the photo book, bumping into someone on the way. She was about to fall down when a hand caught her, "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!"

"_Are~?_ Momo-_cchi_?"

She looked up to the source of the voice, the owner of the hand that saved her from a butt-pain. "Ki-chan?"

"Ah so it is you-_ssu_!"

He grins before putting down safely, "And Aomine-_cchi_ too!" He waves over at him excitedly, "I wonder if Kuroko-_cchi_ is here too then!"

"I'm right here." Kuroko spoke up standing right beside the two.

"Wahhhhh! Don't scare me like that-_ssu_!"

He blinks, "I've been here the whole time."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi leaps on to Kuroko, leaving him gasping for air while saying, "Momoi-san, it's too tight, I ca-can't breath..."

"_Ah, gomen ne_ Tetsu-kun, I'm just so happy to see you here!"

"Long time no see, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san..."

"Kuroko-_cchi_! Why are you leaving me out-ssu? Hidoi-_ssu_!"

"Ah, Kise-kun too." Kuroko politely bows his head to his former teammates.

"Tetsu, if you're here, then-"

"If you're looking for me, I'm right here, _Aho_-mine." Kagami appears from behind Aomine, casually wraps himself to the tanned guy.

"_Baka_-gami! Don't wrap your hands on my neck!"

What a reunion, Touou Gakuen, Kaijou High, and Seirin High all together in one place.

"This is going to be interesting..." Riko's eyes glimmered with happiness.

"_Oi_, coach, your deadly aura is coming out~" Hyuuga casually said, and then Riko's icy stare shut him up.

* * *

He sighed pushing his glasses up as he struggled to push around a large statue, Cancer's lucky item of the day.

"Shin-chan couldn't you have just gotten a smaller one?" Takao blinked.

"I was on twelve today. So I'm just ensuring nothing goes bad, that's all." He huffs.

"Kuroko-_cchi_~ Don't leave me here!"

"_Oi_ Kise! Stop clinging to the invisible guy!" Kasamatsu kicks Kise's back, causing him to cry out.

"_Uwaaah~_ Everyone is so mean to me-_ssu~_"

"It seems that my lucky item doesn't do its job well today-_nanodayo."_

"Whoa, look at that Shin-chan, your old teammates are here! Let's go to them!"

Takao drags Midorima to where the drama is playing, leaving his abnormally large lucky item behind.

"_Ciiiiisssu~_ Hello everyone!"

"Shuutoku High?!" Everyone in Seirin screams in unison as Midorima pushes his glasses back to its place again.

I have a bad feeling about this training camp, he thought to himself.

* * *

He sighed as he sat on a bench, pouting, "So mean, Muro-_chin_."

He sighed, "You've got a cavity, you can't be eating sweets."

* * *

His eyes scan the area and arms crossed against his chest, "_Hm_, so Iron heart's here too along with that shadow… It would be fun toy with them while we're here." Hanamiya snickered to himself.

* * *

"Murasakibara-kun, long time no see..."

"_Ah_? Oh, Kuro-_chin~ _Long time no seeeeeee~"

Murasakibara ruffles Kuroko's hair, which he allows him to do that because they haven't seen each other ever since Yosen's loss towards Seirin.

"Tatsuya! You're here too!"

"Taiga! How are you? You sure are improving very fast! That's my brother."

Kagami blushed at Tatsuya's comments, then chat for a while, when...

"Oi trash! What are you all doing here?!"

"Shougo?!"

* * *

He _tsk-_ed as he walks over, eyes narrowed, "Just ignore him Ryouta." He said.

Aomine laughs at his former captain, "I saw your defeat Akashi, I guess you're not all high and mighty now, _huh_?"

Akashi pulled out his scissors and smiled, "_What was that Daiki_?"

"_Uhhh_... Nothing, so, what brings you here?" He sweat-dropped.

"Coach said that it is better to train in a different environment. So we decided to come here."

The three Uncrowned Generals along with Mayuzumi Chihiro appears behind Akashi.

"Ryouta, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, and Tetsuya, _so nice to see you again_."

Kuroko smiled towards Akashi, "It's been a while, Akashi-kun."

"Indeed..."

* * *

The backyard is getting a little too crowded. Seirin, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touou, Rakuzan, Kirisaki Dai'ichi and Haizaki Shougo are speaking loudly and quarrelling in it. They are keeping up with the time they lost when they didn't see each other. It was a good sight, and it was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the gym door being forced open.

"So, you brats are all here, right?"

Aida Kagetora, father of Aida Riko holds a gun in his hand. Beside him, stand Eiji Shirogane (Rakuzan), Katsunori Harasawa (Touou), Genta Takeuchi (Kaijou), Masaaki Nakatani (Shuutoku), and Masako Araki (Yosen)

The Japanese National Team members are lining to each other.

* * *

He blinked as he looked over at them all, "Kagetora-san, is there something we did wrong? Because I don't think there is any reason to carry a gun here." Kuroko blinked.

"We did you all a favor you should be happy!" Momoi exclaimed while smiling.

"Satsuki, what did you do this time...?" Aomine asked.

"It wasn't just me who set this all up, Dai-chan." She blinked.

"_He he_, we're in this together!" Riko said, joining hands with Momoi.

Imaginary lightning strikes the boys, leaving them petrified before they even know what's going to happen to them. Just the thought of the two women ganging up on them is terrifying enough.

"We assembled the best coaches Japan could ever ask for to prepare you guys!" Momoi cheerfully states.

"Prepare? What the hell are we preparing for?! The championship are all over, right?!" Aomine vents his anger through speaking louder. Kagetora shots his gun just a few cm from Aomine's head, leaving him blue and silent out of a sudden.

"We are here to train you to represent Japanese Youth Team for an international competition!" Takeuchi voiced.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Writer: _Ahhh, what a touching reunion_.**

**Murasakibara: Writer-_chin_, you're horrible.**

**Writer: _EH?!_ WHY?!**

**Murasakibara: I can't eat my snacks because of the stupid cavity! *wants to cry***

**Akashi: *snips***

**Writer: _GYAAA I'M SORRY!_**

**Midorima:_ As I said, Cancers placed 12th today. I wish you luck-nanodayo._**

**Writer: _Hidooooooi~_ *cries***


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer: *holding in tears***

**Kagami: Oi, what's wrong?!**

**Writer: Stupid, stupid _BAKAGAMI_~ Why do you have to yell?!**

**Kagami: ...**

**Everyone else: _Aaaah~ You made her cry, Baka-gami._**

**Kagami: SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW?!**

* * *

Murasakibara sighed, "That sounds like too much work…" He yawns.

Hanamiya scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "What's in it for us?"

Midorima sighed as he hit Hanamiya on top of his head, "No matter how bad you claim to be, do not disrespect your elders-_nanodayo_."

* * *

"..."

"_Oi,_ Kuroko, what's wrong?!"

"Oh, Kagami-kun. I'm very happy right now."

The crowd was awed by Kuroko's happy expression, which he barely ever uses.

"_Oi, _Shin-chan! Did he jus- did he just put on an expression?!"

Midorima fixed his glasses position again, ignoring Takao's foolish comment and said, "Do you plan to put all of us on the Japanese team-_nanodayo_?"

"**HUH**? Of course **NOT**, _baka_!" Kagetora yells.

Harasawa continues, "We'll choose several of you to represent Japan. That is what this training camp is about."

"Don't get cocky and show us your real ability from today onwards!" Araki snaps her wooden stick to the floor, getting a simultaneous "**OSU!**" from the audience.

Somewhere in the crowd, Kuroko spots Akashi looking to the ground with a sleepy eyes, and then see his lips curved upwards for a bit, showing his excitement for this training session. Kuroko smiles to himself upon seeing that.

* * *

He huffs and yawns again, "What's the point in trying if not all of us will make it anyways? Seems like a waste of time. I could be eating snacks right now if Muro-_chin_ wasn't so mean."

Himuro sighed and just shook his head, "You have a cavity."

"Murasakibara-kun..."

Murasakibara looks at Kuroko with sleepy eyes, "_Hai hai,_ I will participate in the training camp."

* * *

They didn't know that winter would feel this hot, burning hot, scorching hot. One coach's training regime is already hard, and now they are doing quadruple training regime and were overlooked by Eiji Shirogane, making them repeat even the slightest mistakes.

She nodded and smiled before clapping her hands together, "Alright boys have fun!~"

"_Oi _Satsuki! You have to train also to know how it feels." Aomine huffed.

"But if I train too, who'd take care of you guys in your latter state?"

"_Geh._ Momo-_cchi_, don't be so hard on us, ice please-_ssu_~"

Kise and Aomine were sweating heavily, unlike their previous training session. Everybody worked really hard in this camp, they're giving their 100%, maybe more, because the chance to be coached by these 6 incredible individual at the same time may not come again.

"_Oi _Kuroko! **Don't sleep on the floor**!" Hyuuga yelled at the 'sleeping' Kuroko, feeling light-headed himself, but still pushes forward saying that the exhaust doesn't matter.

"_Kyaa _Tetsu-kun! I'll take care of you, don't worry about a single thing!"

"Mo-Momoi-san, I can't breathe..."

"_Oi _Satsuki! You're choking him!"

Midorima scoffed, "Kuroko if you can't handle all of this then you're not fit to be on the team." He pushes up his glasses.

"Eh Shin-chan… Cold as always!"

"Tetsuya is doing his best for the coaches and for us too. He is aware of his own power and that he has low stamina, but he's still here. He made progress even when we're not by his side, Shintarou, no need to be impolite." Akashi tells him.

* * *

"Thank you, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. I can still continue."

Kuroko got back from the Styx River after Aomine and Kagami manage to pull him out of Momoi's strangle. He wept off his sweat and fatigue, and continues walking forward, towards the court.

Seeing how hard Kuroko, someone who is not blessed with superior physical skill, practice like crazy, the rest of the boys manage to put down their ego and went back to the court.

One by one, the Generation of Miracles and some other teammates bumps Kuroko's back lightly.

"Kuroko-_cchi_, I'm with you-_ssu_"

"Tetsu, we'll stand on the same side again, won't we?"

"Man proposes, God disposes-_nanodayo_."

"Tetsuya..."

"Kuroko! You'll always stand beside the light, right?"

After adding the bumps added by the Seirin members, Kaijou, Shuutoku, Yosen, Rakuzan, and even Kirisaki Dai'ichi and Haizaki, Kuroko smiles. The coaches, Momoi, and Riko were also happy that their players would throw their ego away; it's all thanks to Kuroko. Him being there has already makes the air around them softer, and now, to further extent, he managed to pull his former teammates back from the shadows, and gained new comrades along the way.

A moment later, he fell down to the ground and everybody turned around to see him.

"Did I bump you too hard, Kuroko?"

Kuroko did not expect to get more bump, yet he knows the voice very well, even better than the voice of his teammates, he quickly turn to see a person's silhouette. Kuroko's eye widens, and smile was on his face, "Nijimura-senpai."

* * *

Akashi blinked many times after seeing him, not believing that the person beside Kuroko is really here, but a small smile appeared on his face, "It's good to see you again."

Kise grinned and clung to him, "Nijimura-_cchi!_~ Now that you're here, can you keep earthworm head away from me-_ssu_? He only listens to you-_ssu_!" He pleads and whines.

"Earthworm hea-? **HUH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU**?!"

Nijimura pointed to a figure Kise said to be the earthworm head. "Nijimura-senpai you're so mean, did you forget you beloved kouhai already?"

Nijimura ran towards Haizaki and pulls the braids out of his head. "Haizaki you moron! I know you're stupid but not **this** stupid!"

"_Oi! Ita-ta-ta-ta-ta_ senpai it hurts! It freaking hurts!"

"That's what you got when you put on such ridiculous hairstyle you punk!"

Kise's eyes sparkles at the sight of it. Nijimura then turn to his former kouhais, greeting them one by one and patting them on their heads. They look so happy in receiving the pat once again. Kuroko, who doesn't like his head being played on even tugged himself towards Nijimura.

"Now, I have a vice-captain to attend to..."

Akashi straightens his posture; smiling towards Nijimura, "Long time no see, Nijimura-senpai."

"That Akashi! He called him SENPAI! **SEN-PAI**!"

"Shut up Baka-gami." Aomine said while punching his head.

"What's that, Aho-mine?!" Aomine hushed Kagami and stared at Akashi and Nijimura.

"Breath in." Nijimura said to Akashi, which Akashi complied to, "Breath out." Akashi did as he was commanded.

"Akashi Seijuurou, you've done a great job so far," Nijimura patted Akashi's head. "You can cry now. **It's okay**." Akashi lungs himself to Nijimura, tears beginning to fall one by one, until it successfully soaked Nijimura's shirt.

Akashi never shed a single tear after losing to Seirin. He was still himself. He was still Akashi Seijuurou, captain of Rakuzan and the Generation of Miracles. But, more hollow, _more empty_.

Nijimura kept on patting Akashi until he calms down and regains his composure. Now, it's Akashi's turn to receive a huge hug from the Generation of Miracle and Kuroko. They said,

"Akashi-_cchi_ is the one and only captain of the Generation of Miracles, _desho_-_ssu_?"

"Akashi _baka_, you can tell us if you had problems, you know."

"I never looked away from your zodiac as I checked Oha-Asa every morning-_nanodayo_."

"Aka-_chin_~"

"Akashi-kun, welcome home."

* * *

Momoi smiled and sniffled, she was so happy for all of her friends she looked ready to cry herself.

"Wow he's really crying?" Hanamiya scoffed and laughed, "That shows how weak and broken he really is."

Kagami's eye twitched, "Asshole, you're just asking to get a beating aren't you!?"

* * *

Imayoshi suddenly appears beside Hanamiya and slaps the back of his head. Leaving Kagami's mouth wide, like a fish pulled out from water.

"Imayoshi-senpai, what's with you?!"

"Makoto, you too should realize that this is the basketball I was trying to teach to you from junior high. It's true I'm not a clean guy like Nijimura," the audience nodded in agreement, "and you're not exactly the obedient type," once again, the audience nodded, "but basketball is more than just the game we were playing back in junior high. It was much more."

Hanamiya fell silent, followed by a small _'ooohhh~_' in respect to Imayoshi that manage to shut down Hanamiya. He then glares towards the audience, who, by reflex, turned their heads away from his gaze. Imayoshi once again patted Hanamiya's head, smiling to him and said, "Now let's have _fun_~"

"That's my line, Imayoshiiii~ _No wait, there's something wrong with the way he says 'fun'._" Teppei silently grumble.

"_Tch_, you're sounding more and more like that Iron Heart person, Imayoshi-senpai." Hanamiya smiles and laughs from the bottom of his heart as he walks closer to Imayoshi.

Kise's eyes widen, "_Huh_? Hanamiya can smile and laugh!?"

Hanamiya narrowed his eyes and flipped him off, "You better sleep with one eye open tonight, blondie."

Kise gulps and sweat-drops before nodding.

Kuroko sighs and shakes his head thinking, '_he's still Hanamiya_.'

* * *

**Writer: *stare at Nijimura***

**Nijimura: *startle* Wha-what do you want?!**

**Writer: *offers him my head***

**Nijimura: Spoiled brats *pats my head***

**Writer's inner self: WUAH NIJIMURA-SENPAI YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Writer: Um, what do you want to read? I have a plot, but I want you to give us your input about the continuation of the story!**

**Kise: We'll be waitiiiiing-ssu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aomine: I'm dead tired *falls down***

**Kagami: Ha? Aho-mine's strength is just like this? *laughs* *falls down***

**Aomine: Baka! Baka-gami! *have no strength to continue***

**Writer: *Hits them both on the head* Shut up and rest, I'm going to continue writing.**

**Kagami & Aomine: Yes, ma'am.**

* * *

*timeskip to 1 month after*

The hellish training went on for as long as they can remember, hours feels like days, and days feels like weeks to them. The legendary coaches has no mercy, after all, they wanted the best for their students, and their country.

"Alright!" Aomine caught the pass that Kuroko threw, dribbles through and made an alley-up to Kagami. "Nice pass, AHO-mine!"

"There's nothing else I can do because one BAKA-gami _only_ knows how to dunk! HAHAHA"

"_Mooou_, Dai-chan and Kagamin are always arguing." Momoi pouted as her cheeks puffed.

Riko looks at her and smiled, "At least they're working together, right, Momoi-chan?"

* * *

On the other half of the court, the coaches had a little _meeting._

Kagetora: There's no doubt that some of these guys are monsters.

Nakatani: Well, they live up to their name, **The Generation of Miracles**, **The Uncrowned King**, even those two kids, **The Light and Shadow of Seirin**. They are something else. *rubbing his chin*

Takeuchi: I have my own points to give to the members of the Japanese Team, right? After all, **I was in the team**. _Pfft_.

Shirogane: *silent*

* * *

"You're over estimating them, dear coaches." A silhouette enters the gym, walking towards where the coaches are talking, all eyes are on him.

He steps out from the shadows, revealing his thin and combed back light fray hair, well-kept circle beard, and a dark business suit, a white shirt and a coloured tie on him. "Coach Shirogane?" Nijimura spoke silently.

"Ah, Shuzo? Are you doing well?" The older man spoke. Yes, he was the head coach of Teikou, the coach of the great Generation of Miracles, before everything starts to fall to chaos, Kozo Shirogane. The ex-Teikou ran up to him, asking about his well-being because he had been sick for all they know.

"Seijuurou, Ryouta, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Shuzo, I'm glad to see you again. Hmm... Where is Tetsuya?"

"I'm here, coach." Kuroko said while tugging on the older man's suit. Causing people around him, excluding the GoM, Nijimura and the coach, to gasp, still not used by the sudden appearance of Kuroko.

"Tetsuya... You've grown. I see you have gained new skills?"

Kuroko nods, smiling to the man he look up to. The ex-Teikou really respects their coach, people tends to forgot, that even if the Generation of Miracles are absurdly talented monsters, they are still high school students. They smiled and gathers around their former coach like kindergardeners clinging to their teacher. An unusual sight for their current teammates, their coaches, and Riko to see. _This is a new side of them revealed because of the appearance of one man, their respected coach. What a man..._

* * *

Eiji Shirogane spoke up, "Ah, are you okay to be out of the hospital, brother?"

_BROTHER?! _It was an ultimate shock for the ex-Teikou, including Akashi.

"Eiji, you have been doing a great job to them. They looked fit and good to go."

"Players, this is Shirogane Kozo, the head coach of this team. He was also in charge of the Youth Basketball Team in our year."

_Whoa, Teikou's coach Shirogane was the coach of these people?!_

* * *

A blonde women enters after Kozo's introduction to the team finished, captivating the eyes of everybody, _well, almost everybody _in the gym. She ran towards Kagami, "Taiga! **I missed you so much!_"_**She kissed Kagami on the lips.

"Kagami, _die..._" The whole gym mutters.

"ALEX! **What are you doing here!?**" He pulls her off of him and blush as he said that.

"**Alex! How are you?**" Himuro joins in the conversation and sees that Alex is expecting a kiss and he stops it by putting one finger in front of her mouth.

"Ah, you're no fun, Tatsuya..." She pouts. "I have been called here to help you practice!" A look of disbelief are on Kagami's face, not expecting such an answer from her.

Harasawa: Well, that doesn't mean that they could slack off. *looks to Murasakibara*

Araki: *keeps her eyes on the boys* OI MURASAKIBARA! STAND UP AND DROP THE SNACKS!

* * *

"Masako-_chin__ kowaaaaai~_" Murasakibara yells as he finish his potato chips and returned to the field.

"I told you to call me **coach****!**" Araki yells back as she swings her wooden sword, hitting Takeuchi on the process.

"_OI!_ You should be careful with that, Masako!" Takeuchi rubs his shoulder to ease the stinging pain.

Masako glared at him when Harasawa answers, "_Ma, ma, _don't get worked up because Masa-chan's interacting with you, Gen. You will get rejected again."

"Kattchan, you're still the same guy after all..." Kagetora said as he rub his gun to his back.

"...and you're still noisy as always, Tora." Nakatani sighed, causing Kagetora to call him _Maaaaboooo _(Read: Ma-boy).

"You people don't change at all." Shirogane responds to the conversation of his former teammates.

* * *

*timeskip to 1 month after*

Kozo Shirogane gathers the boys after they finished their practice. They had been doing this for two months now. Alex is standing next to Araki, eyeing the boys.

"Alright, brats! This is the moment you have been waiting for!" Kagetora spats.

"We will now announce the team member of the Japanese National Youth Team." Harasawa continues.

The room went silent.

"The names that has been called shall step forward and stand here." Nakatani said to the players.

"First off, **Shooting Guard**. Midorima Shintaro, Hyuuga Junpei, Sakurai Ryo, Himuro Tatsuya, Mibuchi Reo, Moriyama Yoshitaka."

Midorima tugs on his glasses and made a small upward curve on his mouth, stating his satisfaction of the decision and of his hard work. Mibuchi smiled his heart off while comforting Hyuuga who is too surprised to give a comment. Himuro was actually really surprised of the decision, along with Moriyama who stiffly moved forward to take their position in the front line.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'll do my best! I'm sorry." The apologetic mushroom never leaves his habit of apologising, but inside, he's both terrified of not being able to fulfil his role, and happy. Absolute happiness.

* * *

"**Center**. Murasakibara Atsushi, Kiyoshi Teppei, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Nebuya Eikichi, Wakamatsu Kosuke, Seto Kentaro."

Kiyoshi was surprised that they picked him, not confident enough because he has a bad knee-injury that tends to worsen with every match he take part in, but he proud fully takes his step forward, patting Hyuuga's head that has been stiff all along, "Hyuuga! Let's have fuuuun~ You too, Murasakibara."

Seeing Kiyoshi smiles made Murasakibara put down his snack and takes his place beside Himuro, eyeing Kiyoshi and nodding towards his statement. Wakamatsu's face went blue and Eikichi knocks the blue out of him with a powerful smack to his back, "_Oi!_ Don't be so stiff, Wakamatsu! This is the time to show my _muscle power!_"

Nebuya laughs so loud that it irritated Wakamatsu, who smiles because of Nebuya's act, feeling grateful for it, and answers, "You're too loud! And that smack really hurts you know! It really hurts!"

_Uh, both you and him are really loud, Wakamatsu._ Touou members sighed towards Wakamatsu, but felt happy for him, yet nervous of the coaches' next announcement.

Seto was... Well, let's just say that he was too dazed to even pay attention to Hanamiya's mocks.

* * *

"**Small Forward.** Kise Ryota, Haizaki Shogo, Hayama Kotaro, Hanamiya Makoto."

"UWAH~ I'M CHOSEN-_SSU_!" Kise state as he receive a powerful kick from Kasamatsu to his back, 'ow'ing afterwards.

"_Tch_. Why do I have to be in the same position with _him_?" Haizaki pointed to Kise, hiding his amusement of being chosen in the team.

Hayama runs around after his name was mentioned, causing Akashi's eyes focused on him and Nebuya grabbing him to stay still.

"This is a joke. It's not even my position to begin with." Hanamiya mutters, yet he steps forward to take his place.

* * *

"**Power Forward.** Aomine Daiki, Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Okamura Kenichi, Kagami Taiga."

"Heh, I even forgot that you and I have the same position, Baka-gami!"

"Aho-mine's so stupid that he forgets his position? What a joke!"

_Ah~ Here they go again_. The players thought, but was then surprised with a fist bump between Aomine and Kagami, both grinning at each other.

Hayakawa slaps both of his cheeks several times to make himself realise that this is not a dream, "I'M CHOOSEN! WHOA I'M SO EXCITED! I'M EXCITED! I'LL GET ALL THE REBOUNDS! I'LL GET AL-" Again, Kasamatsu kicks someone on his back.

Okamura cries while saying, "Now the girls will notice me, won't they? Right? Right?"

_Captain, you're forgetting that you still have that sideburn and chin that you should get rid off_. The Yosen team said in unison to Okamura, "Like I said, how do I get rid of this chin?" He cries off more as he takes his position.

* * *

"**Point Guard. **Akashi Seijuurou, Kasamatsu Yukio, Imayoshi Shouichi, Takao Kazunari, Izuki Shun, Nijimura Shuzo."

Kasamatsu startled a bit and he found Kise trying to hug him to death, "Kasamatsu-senpaaaai I'm so glad that you're als- g_eh_"

"Kise, shut up!" He said as he drags Kise to their spot.

Imayoshi has this poker grin on his face as Takao smiles and got on his way towards Midorima, "Thank God, Shin-chan would get lonely without me by his side~"

Midorima eyed him and smiles a bit as Takao and Imayoshi steps closer to him, seeing Aomine grinned a little for a bit.

"..." All eyes are on Izuki, when he realise it, he turns to his Seirin teammates, "Were you expecting a pun from me?" The whole team, including those who weren't on Seirin nodded.

Izuki sighed, and said, "I wouldn't pun about anything not punny you know, it's serious."

"Izuki, shut up." Hyuuga said to Izuki as the Seirin mates just sighed, realising that their nod would cause to a sudden drop in their mental health.

Nijimura approached Akashi as he said, "Shall we go?" Akashi nodded and followed Nijimura closely.

"Lastly, Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro."

Kuroko and Mayuzumi looked at each other's empty gaze. Smiled, and went to their posts.

"That will be all of the members, do give your best whether you have been accepted or not, because the basketball world is still so vast."

Everyone can see the disappointment in the faces of those who didn't pass the camp, but they held their head high and answered, "**Thank you for the opportunity!**" and bows to the coaches and wished their teammates a good luck for their team, and leave the gym.

* * *

"Now for the captain of the team..." Kozo Shirogane continues.

"It will be Akashi Seijuurou."

The room was expecting Akashi to be their captain, it was obvious, the ideal Point Guard being the team captain. No one denies that Akashi is the best Point Guard in the team, not even the other PGs. They realised that Akashi would be the best choice to lead the team, and smiled to the decision.

"The co-captain will be Nijimura Shuzo."

They also accepted this decision. For the past month, Nijimura had been practicing along with the other players, his ability in leading the offence were outstanding. Even more, he was the captain of the Generation of Miracles back in his days, making another guarantee that the GoM wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I will give you the uniforms, for both the captain and co-captain, please come forward." Eiji Shirogane spoke um, holding two basketball jersey in his hands. The colour of the jersey is white, with red linings on both sides, much like Seirin's jersey minus the black. There is the Japanese flag on the front of the jersey, followed by capitalised "JAPAN" word with black block letters.

"Akashi Seijuurou #4 and Nijimura Shuzo #9."

"Just like old times, right Akashi?"

"Indeed."Akashi answers his former captain with a smile, accepting the jersey from his coach from Rakuzan.

"I will now announce the starters of the team! Pay attention, brats!" Kagetora points his gun to the team, causing chills to run down their spines.

"For the names I will call, collect your jersey from Kattchan over there." He points his gun to Harasawa, who sighed at the sound of his nickname and nodded.

"Murasakibara Atsushi #5; Aomine Daiki #6; Midorima Shintaro #7; Kise Ryota #8; Kagami Taiga #10; Kuroko Tetsuya #11." He paused, waiting for the called names to collect their jersey and stand next to their captain and co-captain.

"Himuro Tatsuya #12; Imayoshi Shouichi #13; Hayama Kotaro #14; Kiyoshi Teppei #15; Takao Kazunari #16. "

Kagetora puts down his gun after seeing the starter gets their hand on the jersey.

* * *

"Moving on..." Nakatani breaks the silence, "For the names that I call, grab your jersey from Gen over there." Pointing to Takeuchi who has his arm crossed before his big stomach.

"Izuki Shun #4; Kasamatsu Yukio #9."

"Huh?" The both of them stared at each other and makes their way towards Takeuchi, coach of Kaijo, who hands them the same jersey as the ones for the other team, but with blue lining instead of red.

"We haven't told you yet? We will be sending two youth teams into two championships at the same time, we had to compete in the two simultaneously." Takeuchi wanted to brag, which caused him to be hit by Araki's wooden sword.

"Ignoring that, let's continue. Nebuya Eikichi #5; Hyuuga Junpei #6; Mibuchi Reo #7; Haizaki Shogo #8; Hayakawa Mitsuhiro #10; Mayuzumi Chihiro #11; Sakurai Ryo #12; Hanamiya Makoto #13; Mitobe Rinnosuke #14; Seto Kentaro #15; Okamura Kenichi #16; Wakamatsu Kosuke #17; Moriyama Yoshitaka #18."

The rest of the members went up and grab their perspective jerseys, smiling on the process, excited of what the competition holds for them.

"Looks like we're on different teams, Hyuuga. Well, let's have fun~"

"Kiyoshi, shut up." They both exchanged a few words on the team division, and how they would be holding practice matches among each other.

And before they knew it, the competition is nearing, and thus, they head to the competition with their head held high, expecting to bring pride for Japan.

* * *

**Writer: Ano... Should I continue this? **

**Aomine: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! **

**Kagami: ****YOU HAVEN'T WRITE A SINGLE DAMN THING ABOUT THE COMPETITION!**

******Akashi: Hush, both of you. Let the reviewers decide what they wanted to see... *snip snip***

******Aomine & Kagami: Yes sir... *gulp***

******Writer: Akashi-kun you're the best~ *tries to hug Akashi***

******Akashi: *glares* *snips* **

******Writer: _Geh-_ **


End file.
